they say you're a freak when we're having fun
by sistermistyeunice
Summary: g/p! warning! becommisar smut, post-riff off. may evolve if you guys like it. lemme know though pls! a little fluffy for smut.
1. chapter 1

hello naughty children its murder time

g/p! warning. i'm not usually into this stuff, but i firmly believe that kommissar has a peen.

takes place right after the riff off, at the party in the bald dude's house. just smut for now, may turn into something else. idk. just tell me what you think.

ALSO, i feel like i should mention that they're both sober, cuz so far i'm seeing a lot of fics where becommisar hooks up drunk? idk maybe i'm imagining things

AU where beca and jesse are just pals

—

Bass blasted from the main dance hall, reverberating against every wall in the mansion. But it just barely reached a room in the far corner of the basement, a room that a certain rivaling pair had found in an arousal-hazed stupor. A small, clammy hand held delicately by a gentle, smooth-skinned one, they led one another down the hallway, giggling and nipping at each other's necks.

The taller of the two women pushed Beca against the door, knocking it open, and causing the short brunette to walk backwards until she found a couch to sit on. Their lips still locked, Kommissar effortlessly flipped Beca so that she was straddling her lap.

 _Leather… Pants…_

Beca could hardly process what she was feeling. Soft hands ran under her shirt and up her waistline. Her German enemy was so much bigger than she was, Beca practically fit in her hands. It made her yelp softly, to feel like she was submitting to this powerful woman. The woman in question responded with a toothy grin, pressing her lips to the Bella's again.

Beca couldn't help but grind down into Kommissar's lap. Suddenly, she felt something against her. Something hard. It caused her to peep again, and she felt a flood of warmth and wetness between her legs as she realized _exactly_ what it was that she'd felt.

"I'm sorr- I, just…" Beca had _no_ idea how to process this information, let alone how react to it.

Kommissar, meanwhile, felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn't think things would go this far. She'd never _been_ this far with anybody. She'd always wondered how she'd handle this situation when it eventually arose, but considering that she was a 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of girl, she hadn't ever put any planning into it. The blonde opened her eyes, and looked at the small, mousy, woman with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just… I don't- wasn't, I… Can I?" Beca was nothing short of a flustered, blushing, mess. If she'd expected anything, it wasn't this. But she most definitely was not disappointed.

Kommissar's eyes lit up in the dark room. She tried to conceal her excitement.

"Can you…?"

Beca's mind was so under the powerful blonde's trance that she could barely speak. Instead, she kissed the woman again, gently, and held eye contact as she slid off her leather-clad lap and onto her knees. Keeping their blue eyes locked, Beca gently placed a tiny hand on Kommissar's knee, slowly sliding it upwards until her hand was lightly palming Kommissar's bulge.

Silence. Still staring into each other's eyes. Beca's hand on Kommissar's dick. Beca blinked twice before the tall blonde nodded furiously, grateful that Beca couldn't see her blush in the darkness.

"Y-yes, you can."

 _She's flustered?_ Beca's mind was going a million miles a minute. _What the fuck am I doing? How did I get here? Jesus christ, this is hot. Is this it? Is tonight The Night? Am I gonna suck this hot German lady's dick?_

Beca licked her lips, unbuttoning Kommissar's pants. The blonde lifted her hips a bit so Beca could coax them down her toned thighs, allowing her hard member to bounce forwards.

 _Je-sus H Christ._

Beca had no idea that this is what she'd wanted, but now she knew, and she'd never wanted anything more. She looked up at Kommissar once more before spitting into her hand and wrapping it around her warm cock. Kommissar swallowed thickly, throwing her head back against the couch, and let out a low moan. She gently rested her hands on the tiny brunette's shoulders, taking Beca by surprise with the delicate gesture.

Beca pumped Kommissar in her hand a few times before growing impatient. She spread the blonde's knees a little more so she could inch forward and hungrily take Kommissar in her mouth. A surprisingly high-pitched whimper slipped from Kommissar's lips as Beca's tongue explored the tip of her dick. Even though Beca had never given head before, her hunger for Kommissar somehow helped her know exactly what to do.

After a moment of having Beca between her legs, Kommissar found it in her to push Beca away.

"I don't want to finish like this, darling…" she panted, smiling, her eyelids heavy. "Unless, of course, you don't feel comfortable-"

"No!" Beca stammered. "No, I want to- I've never…" her cheeks blushed into a deep pink. "Been with anyone… Like that, but I would like to, if you-"

Kommissar couldn't wait any longer. Beca said yes, that's all she needed. She tore her own mesh shirt off as she stood. She lifted Beca under her armpits, laying her down on the couch. She kissed her hungrily while she carefully took Beca's clothes off, appreciating each newly revealed part of Beca along the way. Finally she came between Beca's legs. Kommissar glanced up at the smaller woman before proceeding, taking her desperate pants and moans as a "please fucking continue". She was happy to oblige, pressing her comparatively large thumb against Beca's clit. Beca still swears she's never felt anything quite like it.

Beca was sopping wet, making it practically effortless for Kommissar to slide inside her. They both gasped at the sensation, pausing to soak in the moment.

But it didn't last long, Kommissar almost immediately found her footing, and started pounding into Beca. It was almost animalistic, the way the two of them growled and grasped at each other. Kommisar's left hand found Beca's, lacing their fingers together while pinning her hand above her head.

 _Is she holding my hand? She's holding my hand- FUCK!_

They both found their orgasms building quickly, their gasps becoming more and more desperate as Kommissar grabbed Beca's hip with her free hand so she could pound into her, harder and deeper. As soon as she did this, they felt themselves simultaneously fall off the edge.

Kommissar collapsed, rolling onto her back on the carpeted floor. Beca, chest heaving, slid from the couch into the blonde's arms. Beca's hand found Kommissar's again, holding on tightly as they both tried to process what'd just happened.


	2. chapter 2

**hey everybody, ty so much for all the nice reviews!**

 **this chapter is gonna be smut-less. but v fluffy and cute. enjoy!**

—

Halfway through Beca's re-telling of the events of 2 months ago, Chloe interrupts.

"Can you hear yourself right now, Beca?" Chloe crossed her arms, facing the short brunette with a look of serious doubt.

"Chloe, I'm serious. You don't understand. I know this all sounds completely ridiculous, but it's true!" Beca raised up a hand, her head hanging in exhaustion. "Scout's honor."

"Beca, I… don't know what to say." Chloe shook her head. She desperately wanted to trust her best friend, but her story was crazy! And if it was true, She'd have to tell someone. It's completely forbidden for Bellas to sleep with competitors. But Beca wasn't one to lie, and Chloe knew that. She had a lot to consider.

"Just please promise you won't turn this into a big thing. Bellas is all I have right now." Beca looked worn out, there were rings under her eyes.

Chloe looked up. When she saw Beca's tired eyes, she had no choice but to help her. She sighed.

"I won't tell anybody. But I will be here for you, If you ever… have to." she reached out to place her hand on Beca's in support. "Ok. Keep going."

"Thanks." Beca huffed. "Ok- it's right after the riff-off at that weird bald dude's house, everybody's partying, that blonde Kommissar chick from DSM comes up to me and starts… flirting with me."

Beca was already getting flustered. She got her second wind, though, and delved back into the story.

"I started freaking out, and the next thing I know- I'm following her down this hallway in that basement into a room, and then I'm on top of her, and then…" she blushed. "We fucked."

"Right, okay. But she has a… ?"

Beca blushed deeper, cutting Chloe off.

"Right."

"And you didn't use protection?"

"Right." Beca's voice began to falter.

"And you haven't talked since?"

"Please don't tell anyone." The little brunette could barely manage a nod.

"Oh, Becs." Chloe wrapped an arm around Beca, who's eyes were misting. "It's gonna be okay."

After a slight pause in conversation, Chloe spoke again-

"I think you should call her."

—

"So what happened after the riff-off? You got lucky with the elven girl?"

"Pieter!" Kommissar blushed. There was a pause. She shook her head, trying to shake off the foolish smile on her face. "…Ja. Maybe. No. No, ja."

"You are so sprung." Pieter laughed. "You know what else you are?"

Kommissar glanced up at him, question on her face. "Hmm?"

" _Completely_ screwed if the rest of DSM finds out you're… in bed with our rival."

Kommissar rolled her eyes. "Noted."

She was more afraid than she let on.

—

 **ONE unheard message-**

 **(unknown number):** _ **Hi, this is Beca. Um, I'm calling to see if you're… Do you wanna get coffee? Okay. Call me back, or text me, or whatever. Uh, okay. Bye.**_

—

"You ask me for coffee, and you order tea. A strange little troll, you are." Kommissar flashed a smile at her own reflection in the pond. Crickets chirped on all sides of them as she and Beca sat on a rock by a pond, one of Beca's favorite spots.

Beca blushed softly, letting her eyes fall closed as she set her empty paper cup next to her on the rock.

"Kommissar, I-"

"That's not my name." The blonde woman said, cutting Beca off sharply. A little sharper, even, than she'd intended. She read Beca's reaction, and immediately tried to make things right again.

"My name is Luisa. 'World's' doesn't matter right now."

Beca smiled, surprised and honored to matter more than 'World's' to… Luisa. Beca was still anxious, though, her eyes fixed on her shoes. She couldn't look at her, not yet.

"You were trying to say something, though." Luisa murmured, trying to help the situation. Beca took a deep breath.

" _Luisa_ -" Beca corrected herself, smiling as she picked her head up look at her.

 _Jesus Christ._

There she was, all over again. Her eyes, and her smile, and her hair, and her… everything, there it all was. Sitting right in front of Beca. Willing to hold conversations with Beca. Willing to fuck Beca, sans-protection. Willing to- _Stop._ _Beca, you've gotta cut this shit out and talk to her._

"Luisa. I have to tell you something. It's gonna be a lot, okay? We're technically supposed to be enemies, and we barely know each other, I-"

"Say it."

"I'm pregnant."

Beca's words sat in the air like steam. Her anxiety built and built with each moment she didn't get a response. After about sixty, uninterrupted, seconds of silence, Luisa opened the windows.

"Do you want to keep the child?" she murmured softly, her low accent soothing Beca's nerves. From the way her voice sounded, Beca decided that things might actually be okay.

"I don't know."

"This is my fault. I'm so sorry for causing you this distress, Beca."

"What are you talking about?" Beca looked up at Luisa momentarily, incredulously.

"It's my responsibility to… use protection."

"Same here! I should be on birth control." Beca tried to defend Luisa.

"But you've never… been with anyone like-"

Beca didn't let her finish. "True. But I'm still just as responsible."

"There is no point in this arguing." Luisa sighed.

The girls sat in silence, letting the swampy sounds surround them and calm their busy minds for a moment. Luisa drew her knees to her chest before she spoke, breaking the silence.

"You're two months pregnant."

Beca nodded, not that Luisa could really see her in the dark. "You remembered when we…"

"How could I not remember the best night of my life?"

"You're awfully hokey for somebody who's so serious." Beca quipped, trying to dismiss how sincere Luisa was being. She almost couldn't believe it.

"I'm serious about _acapella_." Luisa grinned, facing Beca. "But this…" the corners of her lips fell ever so slightly.

" _This_ is a serious matter, Beca." Luisa straightened her legs out. "There's another life- one other than ours, involved in this now."

Beca's hand fell to her just barely distended stomach. She shuddered a little, just trying to wrap her head around the concept. The past two months flashed through her mind like a movie- _that_ night, a few days later when she got sick, missing her period, taking a test, (all of this on her own, Chloe had just barely entered the picture). She'd been taking on this whole ordeal all alone, and now that Luisa knew, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Luisa glanced over at Beca. A smirk grew from cheek to rosy cheek on her beautiful face.

"You ordered tea."

"What?"

"When we went to the café, you ordered-"

"Yeah, I know. Why is this-"

"When you become pregnant, you're not supposed to drink coffee. It's not good for the baby. You ordered tea."

Beca mumbled unintelligibly a bit, glaring down at a beetle in the dirt. She felt caught.

"It just makes me think… If you didn't want to keep the child, you wouldn't be so careful."

"I'm not sure yet. I just… don't want to do something wrong, in case I do… want to… oh, Jesus-" Beca brought the hand that'd been resting on her belly up to her mouth. She stood, clumsily racing a few feet away from where she'd sat before falling to her knees and throwing up.

Luisa stood, following behind Beca. She kneeled beside her, gently brushing her hair into a ponytail behind her head, and rubbing her back with her free hand. It was romantic in a weird, gross, kind of way.

Beca wiped her mouth and eyes, sniffling. "I'm so sorry. I should go."

"Will you be okay? We did walk, after all-"

"I'm fine. A lot happened tonight. We should call it a night, and regroup later."

Luisa put her hands on her hips. The crop top she wore showed off her toned stomach, and was driving the already hormonal Beca just a little bit crazier. They were silent while Beca tied her hair back and rubbed her eyes.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"How do you say it… Piggyback?"

"You're ridiculous."

Luisa giggled, warming Beca's heart.

"Yes. But you are tiny, and I want you to go easy on yourself. Get on my back."

Beca sighed, shaking her head and smiling as she motioned for Luisa to turn around. She fumbled a bit in the dark, clumsily trying to figure out how to get into the tall blonde's arms. But Luisa was strong, and held the smaller woman tightly and effortlessly as they headed back down the trail. Beca sighed, closing her eyes, and resting on Luisa's back.

 _I'm the luckiest girl alive._


	3. chapter 3

**hiyeeeee! super appreciating your reviews.**

 **so luisa might be a teensy bit OOC in this chapter? oops. she's just a little less serious than she was in the movie. but we didn't see that much of her in the movie, so who knows? maybe she would react like this.**

 **it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but i've been whipping these together in no time cuz i just get so excited to write what happens next !**

 **anyways, pls review, and most of all enjoy!**

—

"She carried you on her _back_?"

"Yeah."

"That's really cute."

"I know."

Silence. Beca picked at her nails.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Chloe, this isn't a decision I can make overnight!"

"I get that, but Beca… It's almost been three months! You can't have an abortion after 12 weeks, and you're almost at 11. You're running out of time."

Beca broke down, cradling her face in her hands. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was. She couldn't believe _any_ of this, any of the changes that'd been happening to her body. She felt like she was in somebody else's life. Everything felt different and foreign. For starters, she hadn't thrown up since she got food poisoning in the sixth grade. She was always tired. She had to pee all the time. She could even _feel_ the change in her weight, too. It wasn't all terrible, her skin shone, and she did have 'ups' in her mood swings. The biggest change, though, was having Luisa in her life.

Luisa genuinely wanted Beca to be happy. There was something that happened when they were together, even though they barely knew each other. As cliche as it may sound, there was almost a spark when they were with one another. Luisa cared so deeply for Beca, she had this need to protect her and make her happy that was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. As for Beca… Beca hadn't ever been so wildly attracted to anyone before. Luisa drove her crazy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to stay realistic." Chloe stood, and wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette.

"I know." Beca sniffled, leaning into Chloe's hug for a moment before standing up. She tilted her head back so her eyes would dry quicker. "I just need to talk to her. We've gotta figure this out together."

—

"But vhat do _you_ vant?" Pieter's facial expression was somewhat solemn, even though he was trying to stay lighthearted, for Luisa's sake.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just want whatever is best for her." she sat up to throw an orange peel in the trashcan beside her, hunkering back down into the couch and separating the orange slices.

"My opinion doesn't really matter."

"Yes it does! You're…" he paused, searching for the words. "The other _half_ of this child."

Luisa lost her appetite, offering the rest of her orange to Pieter. His eyes lit up, so she tossed it across the hotel room to him. He smiled as he caught the orange.

"Your opinion _definitely_ matters."

"It's _her_ body."

"Sure, but-" he stopped his train of thought. "This is just a decision you're going to have to make together."

Luisa sighed.

—

"Thanks for the ride." Beca took her coat off, laying it over a cozy-looking, beige chair in the corner of Luisa's hotel room.

"Of course. I figured this would be a good place to talk. Private." Luisa said, kicking off her sneakers.

She pulled a chair out next to a table just off the kitchenette, motioning for Beca to sit down, before taking a seat across the table.

"We need to figure this out." Beca stated, the second Luisa sat down. "Like… right now."

"May I ask you something?" Luisa asked, glancing out the large window in front of her. Her hair was down, and maybe even a little bit dirty. She wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans. She was barefoot. She looked so… _human_ , and so incredibly attractive to Beca. There was an air of curiosity in her question that sounded so completely caring, Beca felt in that moment that she could tell the tall blonde anything at all.

"Sure."

"Tell me how you feel. Don't allow yourself to, erm- 'sugar-coat' anything, to make me feel one way or another. Tell me exactly how you feel."

Beca was not one to 'sugar-coat' anything. She spoke her mind. But in this situation, fear had hindered her honesty. The only thing that'd kept Beca from doing exactly what Luisa was requesting was her fear of scaring the German woman away. She didn't want to say anything wrong. But Luisa made her feel as if she _couldn't_ say anything wrong. So when she opened her mouth to respond, she spoke nothing but the truth.

"I don't know if I'm gonna be able to word this the way I'd like to, but I'm going to try, okay?"

Luisa nodded, comforting Beca enough to continue.

"You've said it yourself, we barely know each other. We're even supposed to be enemies. But I get this feeling when I'm with you, I-" Beca started laughing. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I sound like an idiot."

"No," Luisa put her hand on the glass tabletop, reaching out towards Beca. "You don't. I asked you how you feel, and you're telling me. Continue."

Beca took a deep breath.

"I feel so comfortable around you, Luisa. I know we don't know each other very well, but there's time for that. From what I know about you so far, I know that I want to know more." Beca knew she wasn't wording this as well as she was capable of, but the way Luisa looked at her assured her that her message was getting across.

"I want to be with you, Luisa. We can figure the rest out later."

There was a moment of silence. Luisa stared at the floor, Beca stared at Luisa.

"I feel the same way."

The blonde stood up, biting her thumbnail while she walked to face out the window.

"But… There's a, erm- rather _pressing_ matter that demands to be 'figured out'… Right now."

Beca stared at the back of Luisa's head like a deer in headlights. The entire moment felt frozen. Suddenly, Luisa spun around, and swept Beca up and onto her feet. They kissed, and the whole world went silent.

Luisa's hands caressed Beca's waist, one of them sliding around to gingerly rest on the little brunette's stomach. Beca glanced down, her lips parted, breathily watching the blonde's movements. Luisa kept her eyes locked on Beca's face, watching for any sign of discomfort. After a moment, Beca lifted her eyes to meet Luisa's, and she finally spoke-

"I wanna have this baby with you."


	4. chapter 4

**hiyeeeeee**

 **so there's some smut in this one. i'm excited about it.**

 **a lot of fluffy stuff too, some really sweet luisa/komissar opening up to beca stuff, idk i'm happy with this.**

 **AU: chloe and beca share a dorm and beca and jesse are just friends**

 **i rlly super hope you enjoy this! pls review !**

—

"Worlds is next week. We win, we graduate, then Luisa and I can do our thing." Beca stated, tossing her empty bottle into the wastebasket in their dorm basketball-style before she resumed swiveling around in the office chair by her desk anxiously.

"You've really got this planned out, don't you?"

"Damn straight, I do."

 _Nope. No, I do not. I have literally_ no _fucking clue what I'm doing._

Beca sighed and rested her hand on her belly. She was becoming increasingly grateful for loose flannels, while her tighter tank tops were starting to collect dust in their drawers. She was also becoming increasingly ungrateful for her petite frame as her pregnancy was really starting to show. So far, she'd just tried to play it off to the Bellas as weight gain, but she wasn't sure if she could keep it up until Worlds.

"I'm gonna be late. I'll see you at rehearsal tonight." Beca stood, grabbing her sweater and purse.

Chloe stood as well, and strode across the room to wrap her arms around Beca.

"I have so much faith in you, dude. Whatever you do is gonna be the right thing."

Beca leaned tighter into the hug, closed her eyes, and swallowed the cry building in her throat.

—

"No no no, you have to pick! Just tell me. Which would you _rather_."

Luisa turned the burner on the stovetop off, sighed, and sat down across from Beca at the table.

"I _have_ to pick one? I'd be overjoyed with either." The Luisa poured the kettle of hot water into a teapot.

"This is just… hypothetical. I'm just curious." Beca stood, pulling two mugs from a cabinet in the Bella's kitchen. Everybody else was in classes and out with friends, so she figured it'd be a good opportunity to get quiet time with Luisa before their appointment.

"Why? Which would _you_ rather?" Luisa sat down, drumming her fingers on the table while they waited for the tea to steep.

"Um, probably a boy."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Beca said, impatiently pouring herself a cup of tea before it was completely ready. "It'd just be sweet."

"You'll burn your tongue." Luisa commented quietly.

Beca glanced at her, rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to take a sip of tea, effectively burning her tongue.

"Shit!"

"I told you so." Luisa smiled, blowing steam from her own mug.

—

"Daddy couldn't make it?" the nurse joked, smiling a little too sweetly for Beca's liking as she led the pair down a hallway and into a small examination room.

 _Ok, first of all- Fuck you._

"Our baby doesn't have a 'daddy'." Beca sneered, making finger-quotes in the air. Luisa blushed and pinched her girlfriend's backside, causing Beca to soften a bit.

"Oh, I think that's wonderful! Sperm donor?"

Luisa looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable. Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Nope."

The nurse seemed seriously intimidated, despite having about 6 inches on the tiny brunette.

Luisa glared down at Beca with a " _please_ be nice…" look that effectively calmed her down.

"Alrighty, let's have a look, Mommy- Er,"

The nurse was clearly not accustomed to seeing 'non-traditional' couples. Beca tried not to hold her to it. They were in Georgia, after all.

"I _mean_ , Ms. Mitchell…" she trailed off, plastering a saccharine smile on her face while booting up a machine and getting all her equipment in order.

—

"You were pretty harsh with that nurse, Beca." Luisa laughed, interrupting the movie that blared on the screen across the room from them.

"Sometimes I need to put a bitch in her place. No big thing." Beca shrugged, intertwining their fingers. She wiggled a bit, getting cozier in Luisa's arms. Luisa smirked. "The baby's healthy, that's all that matters."

"Of course." Her cheeks glowed as she rested a hand on her girlfriend's belly. "But… I do like this side of you. This… 'feisty maus' side."

"You may act like you're the-" Beca dropped her voice, mocking Luisa's accent. "'big, strong, protective' one in this relationship, but you gotta let me take care of you, too."

Luisa laughed at Beca's impersonation and rolled her eyes before bringing her attention back to the movie. They watched in silence for another five minutes or so before Luisa spoke.

"I was raised to believe that my body is defective."

Beca looked up at her with caring eyes, silently begging for her to continue.

 _She's opening up to me, holy shit! She trusts me. Oh my god. Beca, don't fuck this up._

"It's always been my biggest shame. I'd never been… _intimate_ with anybody before because I've been just-" her usually strong voice began to falter. " _terrified_ that I'd finally open up to someone, physically, only to be ridiculed…"

Beca glanced up at Luisa, and felt her heart practically break when she saw a tear roll down the blonde's porcelain cheek. Beca wiped it away with her thumb, curling deeper into her arms. She still maintained eye contact, though, she wanted Luisa to feel listened to.

"In the beginning, you treated me the way everyone does. You found me intimidating, and distractingly attractive. When we started talking, one-on-one- _alone_ , though, you spoke to me like nobody has before. You were still enamored, but you treated me with this… respect. Not so much fear anymore. Then I got you _really_ alone…" Luisa shook her head, a deep blush and a smile growing on her cheeks. She laughed, and sniffled before speaking.

"…and I had no choice but to let you in."

Luisa took Beca's face in her hands, and lifted her up to kiss her. Beca fluently, though hastily, straddled Luisa. Their blue eyes met again, with the same excitement as the night they'd first been together.

"So incredible, you are…" Luisa kissed Beca hard, wrapping her long arms around the brunette's small (albeit larger than when they'd first met) waist, pulling her closer. Beca giggled, leaning into the kiss and Luisa's strong arms.

Soon, her giggle evolved into something more closely resembling a gentle, breathless, moan as Luisa began to slide her hands around to Beca's hips. Luisa hovered there for a while, but she soon found herself inching higher.

Beca threw her head back, her eyes focused intently on the ceiling. They rolled a bit as she began to feel adept, strong, fingers slide behind her to unhook her bra. Beca hadn't been touched like this since the night their child was conceived, four whole months ago. Her quiet panting evolved, and she was now openly moaning as skillful fingers found her hardening nipples.

Beca ground her hips down against Luisa's. Her eyes lit up and a smile grew on her face as she felt something harden below her, just between Luisa's long legs. She grabbed the blonde's face, pulling her into a hungry kiss, as she began to grind down harder and more rhythmically on Luisa's lap. Luisa, in turn, let out a deep groan into Beca's mouth. Beca bit down on the blonde's lower lip, causing her to hiss, and throw her head back in pleasure as Beca simultaneously hit a particularly sensitive spot with her hips.

Beca was growing _very_ impatient, and in her impatience, tore her button-up flannel off and tossed it to the floor, leaving her completely topless.

Luisa, who wasn't fond of the pace of things either, grabbed the half-naked brunette by her thighs, and pulled her up into her arms. She stood, carrying her carefully over to her bed, where she laid Beca down on her back. Luisa kicked her boots off as she climbed between Beca's legs and onto the bed herself.

"Luisa, please… You have no idea how badly-" Beca cut her own sentence short with a throaty groan as Luisa tugged her little shorts down and began to kiss her through her underwear. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Oh, goodness, little one…" Luisa returned to her teasing kisses, now going up and down Beca's bare thighs.

"You smell like heaven-" She taunted, before suddenly tearing Beca's underwear clean apart. The abrupt motion drew a sharp yelp from the brunette.

Beca couldn't even think coherent thoughts. Luisa stared up at the gasping mess of a girl _she'd_ created with a toothy smirk, and a soft giggle. "I can't wait to taste you for myself…" she breathed, before drawing an agonizingly slow circle around Beca's clit.

Beca had been an atheist before she'd met Luisa.

She dug her fingers into Luisa's hair, pulling her up so they were face to face, their blue eyes locked together again. Through clenched teeth, Beca squeaked-

"If you don't… Start-" she kept pausing. " _fucking_ me… _Right. Now_ … I swear-"

"What will you do?" Luisa breathed into Beca's ear as she hastily undid the button of her jeans.

"Hm? What will you do to me, little maus, if I don't?"

She kicked her jeans off, then her underwear…

She was already _painfully_ hard, and Beca was _so_ wet, Luisa slid into her like she was meant to be inside Beca. They both gasped, but the pause was short lived as Luisa almost immediately started slamming into her. Beca dug her nails into her girlfriend's back. She almost couldn't believethat it was possible to feel this good.

"Oh, fuck- That's better…" Beca groaned. It wasn't long before she couldn't even talk, Luisa had melted her into a puddle of moans. Beca grasped a handful of Luisa's hair and pulled on it pretty hard. Luisa responded more positively than the little brunette was expecting, so she pulled harder, pushing the German over the edge. Seeing her girlfriend in such throes of ecstasy forced Beca to cum, closely behind.

They collapsed onto the couch, naked and sweaty.

Beca kissed her girlfriend on the forehead, wiggling into a spooning position.

"Hm."

"What's that?" Luisa rolled over lazily, pulling Beca into her arms.

"Your sweat tastes like cinnamon, too."


	5. chapter 5

hiya everybody thank you so much for all the reviews and faves and follows i am flattered and very grateful !

i'm so sososo sorry that this chapter is so late and so short, but thank you for being patient ! i'm gonna try berry hard to update regularly from now on.

luv y'all.

—

"You told them? What did you say? You're still alive, so I assume things went well-"

"Luisa! _Calm._ " Beca took a deep breath, encouraging her anxious girlfriend to join her. "Everything went just fine."

"What did you say to them?" she repeated. Beca realized Luisa wouldn't calm down until she told her exactly what'd been exchanged.

"Well, first of all- I told them I needed to speak with all of them, that I'd done something against the rules and even though the competition was over and we'd won, I still owed them the truth. They're more than just my teammates, and they know that. So I owed them the truth."

Luisa chewed the inside of her cheek, trying desperately to be patient, to just calm down and listen.

"I told them that I'd been, as it were- 'sleeping with the enemy'. They all immediately wanted to know _who_ , naturally-"

"And…?"

—

" _I'm gonna need you guys to be really open-minded with me right now, 'cause what I'm about to tell you might sound a little ridiculous."_

 _All the Bellas stared at Beca with a look that was an even hybrid of confusion and curiosity. Stacie spoke up._

" _You're pregnant, aren't you?"_

 _Beca's eyes wandered a bit. There it was, out there on the table. She had no choice but to nod. She hadn't exactly been able to hide it the past few weeks. Especially not now, at only 5 months along she was huge. She blamed her tiny frame and Luisa's tall, European-goddess genetics._

" _But I could've_ sworn _you were taking that DSM dame to bone town! Were you two timing her?" Amy apparently couldn't help herself. But somebody in the room had to ask, Beca wasn't about to pull out a power point presentation on How our Female German Opponent Knocked Me Up Before We Took On a World A Capella Championship._

" _No. She has a dick. Don't make it a big thing." Beca blushed, just barely enough that only Chloe could tell._

" _Chick with a dick. I like it. Kinky, Beca!" Stacie nodded. Her eyes wandered out the window, glinting dreamily. It was a telltale sign that she was fantasizing about a 'chick with a dick'._

" _How far along are you?" Emily piped in, her eyes glowing like a child that just learned they're having a baby sibling._

" _Five months."_

" _Are you sure? You look like you're gaining on seven." Flo commented._

" _Thanks." Beca deadpanned. She knew Flo didn't mean any harm though, so she stuck her tongue out at her, letting Flo know that she didn't really take it to heart._

" _Think about how tiny Beca is, and how…_ not _-tiny that DSM girl is though!"_

" _Her name is Luisa. Thanks for the back up, though, Amy."_

 _Amy winked at Beca. "Gotchu, babe."_

"… _So, Chloe's handling the baby shower I assume?" Emily chimed, looking a little too excited._

—

"Do you feel any better now?" Beca rubbed Luisa's shoulders while she recalled her 'announcement'.

"Yes, much." Luisa closed her eyes leaning into Beca's touch. They sat in silence for a moment, Luisa simply enjoying being stress-free.

Suddenly, she felt Beca brush her shoulder-length, blonde, hair away before peppering delicate butterfly kisses down her neck. Luisa's right hand came up to her left shoulder so she could hold Beca's hand.

"Maus…" Luisa groaned as Beca began to undo the buttons on her girlfriend's shirt from behind her while still kissing down her neck. Beca was just reaching around to Luisa's chest when she stopped for a moment to wiggle around with some effort until she was in Luisa's lap. She smiled again and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

They kissed deeply, Beca leaning into her girlfriend's arms. Luisa went to put her arms around Beca's waist, but Beca slapped her hands away and abruptly pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you alright, Beca?"

"Yeah. Just don't touch me there."

She was blushing, and wasn't looking Luisa in the eye, but she hungrily jumped back into the kiss anyways. Luisa did not. Beca wasn't usually like this.

"Why? Beca, what's wrong?"

"I just feel so gross. I'm huge, and hormonal, and I just wanna give _your_ body some love, you get me?"

"I "get" you."

The expression sounded foreign coming from her mouth.

"But I wanna give _your_ body some love…" Luisa lifted Beca from her lap, effortlessly, and carried her to what was formerly just Beca's but now had become their bed. The way Luisa could pick Beca up so easily instantly made her feel a little better. The blonde laid her little Maus down on the bed, and began to kiss her cheeks, her neck, her chest…

"You're stunning. You're the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

Luisa unzipped Beca's hoodie, and helped her take it off.

"I love you, Beca."

She planted kisses on her collarbone, entwining the fingers of their hands together.

Beca sniffled.

"Oh, goodness- don't cry, sweetness…" Luisa pulled her emotional girlfriend into her lap with some difficulty, considering Beca's condition.

Beca grasped Luisa's shirt. Crying into her shoulder, Beca choked out- "I love you, too."

Luisa pulled the brunette's face up to look at her, wiping her tearstained cheeks. She kissed her hard, cradling her in her arms.


	6. chapter 6

Luisa put the last plate from the dishwasher into the cabinet and was just drying her hands off when she swore she heard someone sniffling.

The apartment she'd moved into with Beca immediately following graduation was silent, Beca had been taking a nap, and now that Luisa was done with dishes, you could hear a pin drop. Or someone sniffle.

"Beca?"

No response. Luisa sighed. She put down her dishtowel, and headed tentatively down the hallway and towards their bedroom. The door was open a crack, and she could definitely hear Beca crying. She rapped gently on the door.

"Beca, can I come in?"

Beca sniffled again. "Mhm."

Luisa could hear the cry in her voice. She pushed the door open, the hinges quietly squeaking while she moved to sit down on the edge of their bed. Beca was curled into a ball under the blankets. Luisa scooted up so she was sitting next to Beca, pulling the crying girl onto her lap and into her arms.

"What's going on?"

Beca shook her head violently, curling a fist around a handful of Luisa's t-shirt fabric. Luisa's question had triggered another bout of particularly loud and intense sobs in the tiny brunette.

"Okay, okay- shhhh…"

The tall blonde rocked her pregnant girlfriend gently in her arms. This was becoming the standard for them- Luisa knew the only way to help was to just let Beca cry all her hormones out. As much as it pained her to see her little Mauschen cry like this, she knew that all she could do was hold her and make her feel safe until her overwhelming feelings passed.

The whole experience was just as confusing for Beca, who was typically fairly stoic. She didn't understand where all these feelings were coming from, but they were so loud! She had no idea what to do with them. Luckily, she had Luisa, who'd adjusted pretty quickly and was learning how to meet Beca's needs.

After a few moments of crying, Beca wiped her face on her sleeve, and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Nothing fits."

"Is that why you aren't wearing pants, little one?"

Beca frowned, nodding as she rested her head to Luisa's chest.

The German woman smiled, kissing Beca on the head as she pulled her in closer.

—

"I mean, Luisa is so good about getting everything taken care of, like the baby's clothes and bedroom and stuff. Everything's ready."

"All that's left is for you to actually have the baby." Chloe toyed with a straw wrapper

"I have never looked forward to anything more in my life." Beca huffed, rolling her eyes as she took another sip of her tea.

Even though it was part of Beca's casual and wisecracking attitude to hide how she actually _felt_ about things, Chloe, as her best friend, saw right through it. And as much as she wanted to get all sentimental and hokey with Beca, she knew not to prod.

"And you're _positive_ that you don't want to know if it's a girl or a boy until you actually… _have_ the baby?"

"As positive as my pregnancy test."

Beca rested her hands on her belly. At eight months, she was beginning to feel like she had her own gravitational pull. She'd never felt so foreign in her own body before, and as confusing and difficult as it was, she really enjoyed feeling the baby kick and knowing they were there. She may have acted differently, but she was so excited to meet the baby that she could hardly stand it.

Suddenly, the Remix to Ignition began to grace the air, and Beca knew to pick up her phone. After a short exchange, she started to attempt standing before Chloe interrupted and helped her friend up.

"Doctor's appointment. I gotta go."

"You have to tell me how it goes."

"You know I will."

They hugged. Beca headed out of the coffee shop and over to the car where Luisa was waiting for her.

—

"Based on how you've been doing, we think it's best to induce labor as soon as possible. We want to avoid any complications that we think you might be prone to, being as small as you are, Ms. Mitchell."

The air was still for a moment. Beca looked up at Luisa with wide eyes.

"Erm- May we have a moment, please?" Luisa put an arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Sure. Meet me in my office whenever you're ready."

The doctor stepped out of the examination room, leaving the two women alone.

"I'm only eight months along. What if the baby is too tiny?"

"Beca, this is a risk we have to take! The worst case scenario if we induce labor is a lot better than if we don't."

Beca put her head in her hands and began to sob unintelligible lines of concern. Luisa took Beca's hands, and got down on her knees so that her face was just below her girlfriend's.

"Please- Let the doctor explain why this is necessary."

Beca looked into Luisa's eyes and melted a little.

"Okay."

—

 **hi friends !**

 **wow 2 updates in one day i am on a ROLL**

 **ok so i'm not quite sure what to do from here so if i could get some prompts or ideas that would be radical. if you have prompts for other fics that i could write too, pls put them in the reviews!**

 **thank you so much for everything !**


	7. chapter 7

_hi guys omg_

 _so i didn't want it to be TOO sad_

 _this chapter is written in a handful of short snapshots, i'm trying to cover a lot of time in a small amount of writing._

 _if you wanna give me some prompts about how life is gonna be for luisa and beca at home with the baby, pls put them in the reviews!_

 _as always, thank you so much, ily guys_

—

"This was the right thing to do, Beca."

Beca held her glare out the window as Luisa drove down the rainy block.

"It's even _raining_ today. This is not how I pictured it." Beca huffed. "I don't feel good about this."

Luisa sighed, pulling into the hospital parking lot. She waited until she could look Beca in the eyes to respond, taking her hands.

"None of this will matter when we meet our baby, Beca."

Beca melted, her eyes beginning to water.

"Let's go have this baby."

—

"Why can't I hold her?!" Beca shouted, aimlessly and deliriously. "What are they doing with her?!"

Luisa brushed strands of Beca's hair from her sweaty forehead. "There were minor complications, Beca- they just need to make sure she's okay."

Beca slumped down into the cot, exhausted. She began to sob uncontrollably. Luisa "Shhh"'d her and petted her, wiping her tears away with a cold washcloth. A doctor called her over.

"Beca, baby? I'll be right back."

Beca could barely manage a weak nod.

—

"The birth was difficult, I was in labor for 20 hours. I won't get to hold her without her being covered in tubes and wires for another two days…"

Chloe held Beca's hand, giving her a look of such love and sympathy that Beca began to feel okay for a little bit.

"How are you feeling, Becs? Physically."

"Sore as fuck."

Chloe couldn't help her laughter. It was contagious, and Beca caught it. It felt so good to laugh, after everything she'd been through in the past few days. Everything had happened so fast. But it was a comfort to know that little Olive would be okay. She just couldn't wait to hold her…

—

"She's so tiny, I can hardly stand it."

"She looks just like you, Beca."

"She has _your_ nose!"

The two women sat on the edge of the cot, wide-eyed over their baby girl, who rested delicately in Luisa's arms. Beca was dressed, they were waiting on the last few things to be sorted out before they could go home. Even though it wasn't the first time they'd gotten to hold Olive, they were still just as spellbound as they'd been the first time.

"Will she be warm enough?"

"Luisa, she's got like… 5 layers on." Beca laughed, her jaw dropping in utter wonder as her daughter wrapped her tiny fingers around Beca's own before dozing off in her girlfriend's arms.

"Unbelievable…" Beca whispered.

—

"LUISA!"

Luisa dropped the pairing knife mid-cut into a tomato, bolting into their bedroom.

"What's going on?!" she demanded, a look of complete panic on her face.

"Shh, look! She latched!" Beca said excitedly, Olive rested across her lap, hungrily devouring her lunch. Beca ogled her daughter as she grunted softly between gulps of milk, in that precious way that babies do.

Luisa clutched her chest, and took in a breath of relief. "Jesus, Beca! You scared me!" She took a seat at the end of the bed, right by Beca's feet, reaching out her strong hands to massage the brunette's calves.

"Oh man. This is heaven. Quiet baby, I'm getting a massage…"

"Put Olive down for a real nap when she's done eating, and _I'll_ show you heaven."

Beca looked up at Luisa with a fire in her eyes that Luisa had never seen before.


End file.
